


The Prefect's Bath

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's sneaks into the prefects' bath. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prefect's Bath

With one last look around, Draco walked over to the statue and whispered the words.

He chuckled softly to himself when the door behind it opened, revealing the prefects' bathroom.

While the passwords to the various common rooms were changed at least every year, the same wasn't true for this room. Even during the war, the password had remained the same; leading to a few problems when Potter's followers had tried to ambush any Slytherin prefect who stepped inside.

Draco entered the bathroom, careful to look around to make certain he was alone. His Disillusionment Charm was flawless but he still didn't want to take any risks. McGonagall had stressed repeatedly that he was only allowed to re-do his seventh year if he remained on his best behavior.

Just as he had planned, he was the only one here. Draco had known tonight would be his best chance to sneak inside when that prat Macmillian had invited anyone interested to the Hufflepuff Common Room to celebrate Hufflepuff's win at Quidditch. Granger, for her part, was still up in Hogsmeade with Weasley, the two probably rutting like pigs. With both the Head Boy and Girl too busy to breathe down their necks, Draco hoped the other prefects would slack off tonight when it came to rounds. The fifth and seventh years would be busy revising, their exams right around the corner. As for the sixth years, well, there were only eight of them. He reckoned the odds were on his side.

Of all of Hogwarts, this was his favorite room. The Great Bath at Malfoy Manor was said to be modelled after it. This was where he went when he felt homesick, when he wanted to be alone, or when he just wanted to have a hot bath and jerk off while the mermaid giggled and flashed her tits.

Mostly the latter, really.

Glancing over at the painting, he found the mermaid asleep, breasts fully covered by her hair. It seemed that tonight he would have to rely on his imagination.

Draco loosened his tie and tossed it to the side as walked around the pool. His shirt soon followed. Pausing at one jeweled faucet, he was just about to turn the handle when the door creaked and someone else entered the bathroom.

He couldn't remember the last time he moved so quickly, hurrying backwards until his back hit the wall. At least in the dark of the corner, still under the cover of the Disillusionment Charm, he wouldn't be seen and might be able to sneak out.

Or so he thought until whoever it was locked the door behind them.

Just what he needed. Stuck in the bathroom while some fifth-year enjoyed a bath and had a wank. 

As he wondered if he could get away with a little _Imperio_ so he could have the bathroom to himself, the intruder stepped into view: Astoria Greengrass, sixth-year Slytherin prefect and all-around pill. While Daphne and Astoria didn't look much alike, they did share the same prissy demeanor and inability to take a joke. Probably hereditary. Her parents had always acted as if they were too good for the Malfoys, even when it was painfully obvious that they were jealous of his parents' status and influence. Jumped-up twats the lot of them. That they'd kept their hands clean of any wrongdoing during the war had only made their family more insufferable. 

A small smirk twisted his mouth as he watched Greengrass walk around the pool, turning on every faucet. She was wearing a white bathrobe and, from the flash of bare legs as she walked, nothing else. 

Perhaps he wouldn't have to rely on his imagination after all.

Leaning against the wall, his eyes followed her as she moved around the bath. Like Daphne, she was tall, just a few inches shorter than him. Unlike her sister, she had darker hair and a fuller figure. She certainly wasn't broad enough to play Beater - like he had suggested when he saw her out on the Quidditch pitch for try-outs - but she lacked Daphne's willowy elegance. All for the best. Tall, slender blondes were a bit too _familiar_ for his tastes. He had always preferred brunettes with nice tits, and Astoria definitely fit the bill. 

Draco sucked in a breath when she passed by him, fiddling with the sash of her dressing gown. She looked as if she were about to untie the damn thing when she tripped, stumbling forward before righting herself.

Greengrass turned, searching the seemingly empty floor and Draco wished he could sink into the wall. It had to have been his clothes, still spelled to blend into their surroundings. Gripping his wand, he waited for her to slide her bare foot over his shirt, to pull out her own wand and perform the necessary counter-charm that would reveal him still pressed against the wall.

After a long minute of peering into the dark, looking _right at him_ , she shrugged and turned around.

Not believing his good luck, Draco didn't dare relax. Not until Greengrass turned off the faucet and - back to him - slipped out of her robe.

Dazed, he realized he had never been in close proximity to a naked witch before. The girls in his magazines certainly didn't count and Pansy had never let him see much of anything. Even if he wasn't daft enough to believe it would happen, the slim possibility of sex had him hard. His cock twitched as he stared after her, mesmerized by the lines of her back, her long legs, and her round, pert bum. He had never paid much attention to her arse before - or any witch's for that matter, being more interested in their tits, their legs, and what was between them - but he could see that had been a mistake. Watching her now, all he wanted was to squeeze her bum as he pulled her against him, to run his lips, tongue, and teeth over the smooth skin and to have her on all fours in front of him, his cock between her cheeks.

She turned, giving him a glimpse of her profile, and he realized she was standing by the diving board. Draco craned his neck, trying to watch her as she climbed the stairs, holding his breath until she appeared from behind the board. The chandelier above and water below has a strange effect on her pale skin, casting shadows and patters over her. She moved with ease and grace and he remembered that she had studied ballet for years. For the life of him, he couldn't say how or why he knew that, just that he did. 

It was the perfect view for him; Greengrass was standing near the edge of the board, a determined look on her face as she gazed down at the water below. Her full tits jiggled with every movement, making him want nothing more than to cup them in his hands and feel her nipples rise underneath his tongue. Draco let his eyes move lower, down past her belly to the triangle of dark curls below. He wondered if she was wet right now and what it would feel like to slip his fingers inside her cunt and feel her move around him. 

There was a sudden movement followed by a splash and Greengrass disappeared beneath the bubbles and water. She resurfaced near the middle of the pool, pushing back her long dark hair as she looked around. With a keen sense of disappointment, he realized the water and bubbles would be too high for him to see _anything_ and unless this was an unusually short bath, he was doomed to blue balls. Draco pushed down on his erection and wondered if he could wank without Greengrass noticing. Lightly stroking himself through his trousers, he tried to think clearly. If he was very quiet and she kept splashing the way she did as she swam the length of the pool, he could get away with it.

Of course, if she kept swimming and splashing as she was, he wouldn't get a peek at her tits or arse, and he was greedy enough to want to watch her while he beat off.

He _could_ make a Pensieve later, so he'd have this moment for the future. Bloody good it would do him now, though. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Greengrass stopped swimming as soon as she reached the edge of the pool. Turning to face him, she rested her arms against the edge, the movement sadly not enough for him to get another good look at her nipples. Eyes closed, she stayed there for a while, half-floating, the tips of her toes poking out of the water every so often. She had an odd little half-smile on her face, and Draco wondered what she was thinking. Did she think about sex as often as he did? He couldn't imagine that she did but girls were so difficult to read. Pansy had refused to go further than letting him feel her tits and get a peek under her skirt while telling him repeatedly that _proper_ pure-blood girls waited. But he knew she'd been interested; even if everything they'd done together could be written off as her teasing him, trying to keep him interested. He had seen those racy novels she kept in her nightstand at home. After flipping through one, he was certain she didn't read them for the plot. 

Deciding he would chance it, he unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand down his pants, his arm pushing down the zipper. The blessed relief brought by his fingers closing around his cock was short lived. Greengrass suddenly opened her eyes and turned to climb out of the pool. Terrified that she'd heard him, he didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe. He couldn't even properly appreciate the way she looked, dripping and naked. 

She hadn't heard. Once out of the pool, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and began drying herself off. With that done, she laid it neatly on the ground and sat on it like she would at the beach. Before he could wonder what on earth she was doing, she pulled a small bottle of what looked to be moisturizer from the pocket of her dressing gown and began applying it to her arms.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real life. He was dreaming. This was a very detailed, very vivid wet dream. The kind that that always ended with him waking still trying to hump the bed and a wet spot underneath him. 

Greengrass smoothed the cream over her neck, her head tilted back and lips slightly parted. She squeezed out another dollop from the bottle and spread it over her breasts, cupping them and tweaking the nipples the way he had wanted to before. Just as he wondered if it was a fluke, she rolled both her nipples between her fingers and whimpered softly as she tugged them.

This was so much better than a dream.

Easing down his pants and trousers, he softly spit into this palm and grasped his cock, slowly stroking it. After minutes spent pinching her nipples and running her hands over her tits, she cupped her right breast firmly in her hand, pushing it up as she bowed her head, and ran her tongue over the top of her nipple.

"Fuck," Draco muttered under his breath, giving the head of his dick a small squeeze as he tried to recite every year Slytherin had won the House Cup in his head. He didn't want to come just yet. Greengrass stopped playing with her tits and instead squirted more moisturizer into her hand and began to rub it over her stomach and thighs. Draco whimpered as her legs fell akimbo while she slathered the cream over them, giving him a peek but nothing more. He slowly thrusted into his hand, trying to imagine what she would smell like, how she would taste, and what her mouth would look like around his cock.

Just as he wished for a better look, Greengrass spread her legs wide, propping herself up with her left hand while her right slid between her folds. Draco bit back a moan as she fucked herself with her fingers, her hips rocking, tits bouncing, and breathy cries escaping her mouth. Leaning against the wall for support, his fist moved over his cock in short strokes. He wanted to be buried balls deep inside her, to be the one causing those little gasps and sighs, to feel her tits against his chest and her legs wrapped around him as she called out his name. 

Her eyes fluttered open and, still touching herself, she looked right at him as if she were watching him in return.

Draco came hard, face pressed against the wall, biting his lip as he tried not to make a sound.

When he was steady enough that he was certain he wouldn't fall over, he bent down to retrieve his wand from his pocket. Waving it over his body and clothes, he cast a quick, nonverbal cleaning spell before pulling up his pants and trousers. Resting against the wall, he watched as Greengrass succumbed to her own orgasm. It wasn't like it was for the girls in the magazines. She didn't moan louder or start screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead her breath hitched and came in small sobs, her body jerked, toes curling, and her skin flushed pink. She was mesmerizing and perfect and looked more vulnerable like that than he could ever have imagined. It wasn't his fault as far as he was concerned but he still couldn't shake that nagging feeling of guilt for watching. 

He faced the wall again as she dressed.

***~~***

His guilt didn't last long. After two days of Greengrass plaguing his dreams and his every waking moment, he followed her into the library. Draco trailed behind her, seizing the moment when she was finally free of her friends and alone between the shelves.

As casually as he could, he walked towards her. He tried to look around, to not stare, but it was a warm day and her blouse was undone just enough that he could see a hint of her lacy white bra. Draco pursed his lips; knowing _exactly_ what was underneath only made it more difficult to pull his eyes away.

She looked up at him, blue eyes sharp. If she had noticed his recent attention towards her, she didn't let it show.

"Need something, Malfoy?"

Did he ever. Afraid he would ask her to sit on his face, however, he just shook his head.

If he had waited just a few more hours, he could talk to her out on the Quidditch Pitch like he had planned. There he would have offered to help her practice her Chasing skills and one thing would have led to another and ideally they'd end up under the bleachers with her sucking him off. Now he didn't know what to say to her.

"Astoria!" It was one of her friends, Higgs. The younger girl noticed Draco and blinked in surprise before turning her attention back to Greengrass, a questioning look in her eyes. "We're tired of revising, so we're going down to the Dining Hall."

"I'll be right there, I just need to gather my things."

Higgs nodded and left. 

Draco turned towards Greengrass only to see the back of her as she walked away. He followed several steps behind her, trying to think of something to say and failing. He was tempted to ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend but he wasn't even certain he was allowed off Hogwarts grounds except to go home. Daft idea anyway. Frustrated, he headed for his table to grab his things. If Greengrass wasn't going to be here, there was no reason to stick around.

Something flicked his ear and he batted it away. It happened again and he grabbed his wand, intending to get rid of the annoying little pest. But rather than the bug he expected, he saw a paper bird flitting in front of him. Not knowing what it could be, he looked around before snatching it out of the air and unfolding it.

_I think it's my turn to watch._

_Prefects' bath, tonight at midnight._

_P.S. You need to work on your Disillusionment Charm._

Stunned, he looked up in time to see Greengrass walk past him, winking as she did. 


End file.
